


Morning

by kuguuri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Reader Insert, Suggestive Themes, gender neutral reader, kind of a part 2 to the last matssun one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuguuri/pseuds/kuguuri
Summary: You wake up to small kisses on your shoulder after your night with Matsukawa.





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's alive
> 
>  
> 
> i want to write more but school is k i l l i n g m e

You woke up to light, fluttery kisses being placed all over your shoulder and to the gentle movement of finger tips running down your arm. You kept your eyes closed, wanting to enjoy the small moment, and let out a small laugh when your lover bit down on the junction between your neck and shoulder.

" _Issei, that tickles._ " All you got were more tiny bites on your skin in return.

As you tried to snuggle back closer to his chest, Issei sat up. After removing the covers from you, he moved his body to hold himself above you.

"Hey." His voice was deep and a little husky due to having woken up not too long before you, and although you heard it every day, it never failed to make your heart flutter.

You greeted him back with a 'hey' and he leaned his head down to place a kiss on your lips. Before you could even fully enjoy it, he began moving down, leaving a trail of kisses as he went. He kissed down your throat to your exposed chest and down your navel. He then proceeded to kiss down your right leg to the inside of your thigh, where the small kisses soon turned to gentle bites.

You let out a few breathy sighs as he approached the apex of your legs, but pouted when he moved his head away.

"Man, I really did a number on you last night." He trailed his fingers over the darkening marks on your thighs while occasionally glancing up at the ones that littered your chest.

"Yeah, and you said wanted to keep going once we woke up, but I'm already pretty sure I won't be walking right for the next few days." At the mention of his promise, a large mischievous grin grew onto his face.

"Right. I did say that we'd continue, didn't I? Thanks for the reminder, babe," he sat up and grabbed your hips to move your lower half onto his lap with your legs on spread out around him. "I hope you're ready for round 2."


End file.
